


Nameless/Midnight

by Alconis



Series: Your Body is a Weapon [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Casual Sex, F/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Set before Towerfall/the Red War, Smoking, Vesper is the fandom bi-cycle, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alconis/pseuds/Alconis
Summary: Before Towerfall, it was easier. Easier to connect with other people, to find a beautiful stranger and fall into bed with them. And every one-night stand is someone's last.





	Nameless/Midnight

He first saw her as he lit his cigarette on the balcony of the small city bar. As he inhaled, his eyes were drawn to her through the small flame of the lighter. She was dancing in a corner of the bar, eyes closed, swaying to a beat that no one could hear.

James looked around at the other people around him, a bit confused. The young thing in the corner stood out among the city folk like a sore thumb. It wasn’t that the bar was silent. No, the band playing in this hole in the wall was on the good side of mediocre, and they weren't playing any melody that would match the beat she moved to.

And he knew a warlock when he saw one, even if she wasn’t dressed like one.

She was Awoken, a small wisp of a thing that might blow away, except he knew from experience that looks were, least of all, deceiving. Her pants were skin tight, hugging her thighs, and her top skimmed the edges of her breasts, leaving her midriff and more exposed like a sea of violet skin. He thought it was her hooded jacket that would have given her away. It fell around her shoulders and waist as if the fabric was weightless.

Among these ordinary people, she could have very well lit up the space with her light.

He flicked his cigarette off the balcony and moved closer, and her eyes shot up, almost as if she could sense his gaze. Eyes like fire blinked, and then she smiled at him. He lost his breath as she raised her arms her head, the top riding up and exposing the swell of her breasts. As if she could hear his curiosity in her head, she lowered her lashes, looking at him with heat. An invitation extended.

He pressed forward through the small crowd to her corner. As he got closer, he raised an eyebrow as if to ask permission, but for what, he wasn’t sure yet. The warlock bit her lip, and then she seemed to float forward to meet him. She pressed against him, hips flush against his dark jeans and her arms wrapped around his neck. Her body crushed against his, soft and lithe in his arms, making the leather of his jacket crease and creak.

He found his hands at her waist, and her bare skin was soft and cool and seemed to buzz against his palms. Stormcaller, then. She was small enough to fit under his chin, and as he leaned down to pull her closer, he could smell honey and ozone in her hair.

After only moments, they found a rhythm of her hips against his. She anchored her arms at his shoulders and her waist swiveled in sinewy, serpentine movements that brushed her breasts and hips against him.

It was part dance, part extended foreplay, only without anything more explicit than his hands at her waist. And though he was conscious of the crowd, he let her lead to whatever beat she heard in her head.

When the band paused in their set, she stopped, breathless.

“You’re very beautiful," he said as he finally leaned down and whispered in her ear.

Her response was simple. “I know.” He bit back a sharp laugh, and she smiled at him, bright and wild. In return, she leaned up on tiptoe and pressed a small kiss at the corner of his mouth. “So are you.”

James laughed again, his smile wide, and he could feel her own smile against his cheek. His hand was at the small of her back, and it was natural to pull this nameless creature closer, close as he could. He pushed his knee between her legs, and she arched so beautifully as he pressed against the apex of her thighs.

‘Oh, that’s perfect,” she sighed, her mouth hot against his beard. “I’m all for skipping ahead, if you are.”

He answered her by pressing his lips against hers, rough and bruising, and he moaned in that instant that they came together. She answered with hungry kisses that tasted of sweet wine and sugar candy. They were wanton. She pushed her tongue against his and sucked on his lips as if she wanted to devour him.

When she bit his bottom lip and swiped her tongue against it, James made a sound he would only categorize later as a whine. Like a dog on the hunt, the tiny thing in his arms started to move against him, trying to find each inch of available skin.

They were all hands for a moment as he responded in kind — his on her breast, hers on his back. She clawed at him under his shirt and jacket, and she left trails of electricity down his skin. She was so, so soft, and the feeling of her under his hands was delicious, making his cock twitch and heat pool in his belly.

“If it’s alright with you,” she said against his mouth after a moment, “I think I’d like to take you to bed.”

“No dinner first?” James held her body close and ran his thumb over her nipple, making her gasp.

“I’ll buy you breakfast.” And her voice was low and breathless and eager. She placed her hands on his chest and cocked her head toward the door.

It was so easy to take her hand and pull her out into the cool, night air. The Last City was a maze of twists and turns, small alcoves and tiny stairwells. They took advantage, stopping every few blocks to press each other against walls and grope each other in the dark. This area of the city was quiet and vacant in the early morning hours. The only protests they heard were the occasional stray cat howling as they invaded its territory.

The tiny warlock paused in a small, shadowed alley, her face lit by a neon sign flashing in the distance from a shuttered ramen shop. She pointed at a tall building a few blocks away. “That’s me, there.”

James could see a small terrace that eclipsed the warm glow of lights on inside.

He pulled her flush against him and walked her backwards into the shadows, hitting the wall behind her hard enough to make his own ears ring. She cried out, the sound echoing in the small space, and he lifted her arms up over her head and held them there. “Not so far now, I suppose.” He nuzzled at the tendon in her neck and then bit down, and she moaned, the noise just loud enough to echo in the silence. He wanted to wring that sound out again and again. He dragged his hand up her stomach and squeezed her breast, which made her hips thrust toward his so she could feel how hard he was. He pushed and pulled at her body, driving her down on his knee so she could grind against his thigh. “Not sure how far to go…”

He toyed with her as he said this, trailing his hand back down the length of her body. He found and went past her hip bones and slipped his fingers between her legs to graze her sex.

She gasped and bit her lip to keep from crying out , and he kissed her again to coax the sound from her lips. James could feel her heat and wetness through the tight pants she wore. He ran the pad of his index finger along the fabric, tracing her slit and making her buck up against him. "Shit, you're eager. Tell me where to go?"

“Oh.. fuck, there is good.” She rested her forehead against his, the bridge of her nose sliding over his as she tried to press down into his hand. “Do that again.”

“Here?” He ran his fingers over the fabric again, this time adding a tiny line of void that he knew from his own hand felt like ice over hot skin.

“God, yes, _right here_.” She brought her arms down and her hands were at his waist. She tugged at his belt with deft fingers, unbuckling and unzipping his jeans. His pants were pushed down his hips, and then, James gasped. He tipped his head back in pleasure, and she was gripping his cock in her hand.

Her slender fingers wrapped around his length, sliding over soft skin in slow, steady strokes. As she did, he felt like there was blood rushing in his ears. Over the din inside his head, he felt her other hand on the nape of his neck. She tangled her fingers in his thick, dark curls and tugged at them, and he saw stars.

James leaned forward to press an arm against the wall as he began to babble a steady stream of curses. Her touch seemed to send his mind spiraling out right next to the edge of his own sanity, and he loved it.

"Fucking hell," he breathed with his mouth to her neck, biting at her ear and sucking at the sensitive skin inches below her jaw.

“Want you,” she whined, “need you. Right now.” Her words were like bullets, hitting square in his chest and making him bleed. He was aching with raw need as his heart beat in time to her hands moving on his cock.

He cursed again, a hot whisper in her ear, and he reached back under her jacket to grip her ass and tug at her clothes. This wanton creature understood. She stepped back, toeing off her shoes and shimmying out of her pants, her nakedness hidden from view by shadows and her long, dark jacket.

Almost before her clothes were off, James had lifted her up so her legs were around his narrow waist. She was light as a feather, and she moved by instinct to hook her ankles at the small of his back.

This let her grind down against him where his cock rested against her groin, making kaleidoscopes of stars behind his eyes.

He could feel the heat from her cunt against him, wet and velvet smooth, and all he wanted to do was slide home.

“God, you feel so good,” he said, “Fuck, Can I…?” He shifted so he could press her against the wall, and lifted her hips up further. “Please?”

“Please… yes. Absolutely. Anytime you’d like,” she said, impatient, with a hitch in her breath.

With her enthusiastic approval, James leaned back and let gravity do the work. He watched her face change as he slid in, her eyes going wide and lips parting, and she keened when he filled her up. He thrust up in hard, rough strokes, and she matched him, tempo for tempo, rocking against him.

Together, they seemed to rut against each other for an age. Even in the cool, midnight air, he could feel the sweat pooling against the small of his back as he thrust, and her skin was starting to feel slick. Together, they set a punishing pace, each trying to drive each other harder, faster, further.

He kissed her again, rough and with teeth, and she clawed at his jacket, digging her sharp fingernails into his shoulder. His own tension was winding up like a spring, coiling heat in his belly.

James pressed in harder against the wall so he could shift his grip and watch her. He wanted to see her unwind. He let go with one hand and slid it between them to find her clit, rubbing his fingers over it in short, messy waves. His lover’s pants changed to small, breathy moans at the apex of each stroke.

“Please, I’m so close…” she whispered after he'd kept his attentions there for a little while. Her voice was loud and harsh in the silence, and her eyes were squeezed shut as she trembled in his arms.

James shifted her away from the wall, and he wrapped his hands around her tiny waist and lifted her up so he could drive her down at a steeper angle. He made a few short strokes until he found the tender, sensitive spot inside her that made her break.

This was enough, and James felt his lover fall apart in inches. First her inner walls pulsed against his cock, and then he felt her legs squeeze at his waist. Then she opened her mouth and howled, and she let go of him for a second to press her own hand against her mouth.

James set a punishing pace of his own as his own climax built up in his gut and behind his eyes. As her aftershocks made her tremble in his arms, he was gone. All he could feel was the rush and relief of release as his balls tightened and he came.

It was silent, after, as she rested her forehead on his shoulder, her legs wrapped around him as his cock softened. He crowded her, breathing heavily, his hands on his waist as their sweat cooled on their skin. After a beat, she shifted as he drew back enough so he could pull out. As he did, she wrapped her arms around his neck so she could release her legs from his waist, seemingly indifferent to the messy trail of cum down her thighs.

She kissed him as he crowded his forearms around her head, shielding her body from the night, and she brushed the odd stray curl away from his eyes.

“I still want to take you to bed,” she said softly after a second of silence. “I have plans for your cock in my mouth. So…” she paused, and pressed her hand to his hip where she could touch skin. “Maybe another round or three, and then we have breakfast. How’s that sound?”

James laughed again, and he could feel the skin around his eyes tighten in a genuine smile. “You know, I don’t even know your name.”

She cocked her head, a brief expression of confusion on her face that blossomed into a secret, pleased smile. “Ves. Just Ves.”

James was sure he was missing something, but then again, he’d been in the wilds for a long time. He put his hand on her jaw before kissing her again. “Just James. That’s me.”

“James.” She said the name as if she was testing it on her tongue, rolling it around in her mouth, then she laughed. “Come with me.” And then she wrapped her jacket around her and grabbed his hand, swiping her pants and shoes off the ground as she pulled him toward her apartment.

He followed her down the streets and up her stairs, and she wrapped her lips around his cock, and he took his turn to devour her cunt, and on and so on. And after a time, they found themselves on her terrace. They were both wrapped in nothing but starlight, as she took drags from one of his cigarettes and kissed his mouth sore.

* * *

Later, after the Tower fell, and he’d been shattered into a million tiny pieces, he thought of her once and prayed she’d made it out alive.

Sometimes, he dreamed of the faces of the people he’d lost, and sometimes, he thought he could see her eyes haunting him from behind flame.

Later still, in a small research station on Io, he thought he heard her laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> James Singh belongs to [@yansnurummu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yansurnummu/pseuds/yansurnummu), who keeps kindly loaning me his characters and never says no to any of my hare-brained ideas.


End file.
